


circle me

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Choking, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Light BDSM, Other, Romantic Fluff, Submissive Julian Devorak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: And the needle moves gracefully. The compass points a new direction, as Asra takes Julian home to Nopal. Pwp, post-game.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 125





	circle me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilderswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderswans/gifts), [vulpineRaconteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineRaconteur/gifts).



> Love to my fellow Asrian fans. We live in a lovely grey area of doing better and learning to love.

Asra let his eyes slip closed, lean into the warmth at his back, relax as he could atop the rolling gallop of many sets of legs.

_ Different companion _ , the beast had groaned, and sniffed deeply.  _ Aspiration and steadfast intensity _ . The worn and woody voice had echoed in both of their heads as it rumbled to its feet, shaking the straw and wheat from its coat in a great heaving shudder.

Asra had gestured to himself with a raised eyebrow. He'd not received a response, so they'd climbed up. Julian's hand was wet with slobber, an offered snack happily taken in addition to the privilege of  _ running _ .

"Always here when I need you, how do you do that?" Asra had asked quietly into the mane.

The beast had made a soft rasp.  _ Just know, know you _ .

He'd been disquieted by the answer and had rolled it over in his head until being snapped from his thoughts by arms around his waist tightening.

"Ilya," he murmured, tipped his head back into shoulder.

Lips brushed his ear.

"At risk of sounding impatient, are we there yet?"

It was laughed in soft, huffing breaths that staggered further with the romping pace.

Asra couldn't help the smile. "Soon. We really almost are."

He rested a hand on Julian's. "But, you  _ should _ be more patient."

He was smiling, though, as he said it, a small, fond tug in his lips.

When they slowed to a halt and the dust dissipated from the many feet stirring the dry road, Asra slipped to the ground and looked back up, held out his hand to Julian.

Julian made a small  _ hoo _ sound as he landed, surveying the area, and his eyes tracked to the little house.

"All yours?" He asked.

Asra nodded, slow. "Not much demand for it out here.. I did some things, for the village."

"Things? Oh, great magician?"

Asra looked away, cheeks tinting. "Nothing so great. Just helped out. And.. could have done more."

Julian patted his shoulder, an awkward, uncomfortable gesture for them both. Asra shrugged out of it.

"Really. I could have. I don't.. it wasn't… good."

Julian sighed. "We all could have, at some point. You know it.. I do too."

Asra relaxed, leaned back into the solid contact for just a moment. "I..know," he said, voice softening.

He strode to the beast's head and took it in his hands, nuzzled forehead to forehead.

"Thirsty?" He asked.

It gave a great nod, and he beckoned Julian, then the beast to climb the steps. Julian followed quickly, heels scuffing against the stairs.

"Glad you brought other clothes?" He asked, looking to the red and brown clay that was streaked into his tall boots, dark jacket and pants.

Julian chuckled. "Suppose so."

"Black is your color, but you'll roast out here."

"Should I always wear white around you?"

"I can't get you near as badly as the heat can."

"Oh, you're not giving yourself enough credit."

Asra gave him a conspiratory smirk. "You say it like you want me to."

Julian looked away, sheepish, as they summited the stairs, cracked and dusty. Asra crossed to a large basin alongside the house.

"Let's have something to drink," he said, and pressed his hands into the dust at the bottom. It peeled up the sides like wind rushing it away, and water sprung up from under Asra's hands.

"Tomorrow.. maybe you'd try it?" He asked, meeting Julian's eyes.

"Ah- well! It seems like a- complicated-"

Asra pressed a finger to his lips as the beast drank deeply.

"You're complicated, it'll fit right with you."

"Complicated- haa-  _ you're _ complicated," he laughed. He unconsciously had a hand on either side of Asra's hips, leaned them both against the basin. They were nose to nose before Asra twisted out of it.

"Later, Ilya, drink something," he urged.

He pushed a cup into Julian’s hand, dripping with cold, clear water.

Julian drank deep, and Asra caught his eyes tracing the rivulets as they trailed down his throat, dripped from the bob of throat down to his chest and stained the shirt.

“Let’s.. Head inside,” Asra said, downing his own in large gulps.

He set the cup on the lip of the basin, gestured to the door.   
Julian approached it, but hesitated.

Asra turned to the beast again. “Wander, if you like? I think we’re staying a while,” he said quietly. The beast broke into a lope off into the scrubby desert. Asra snapped his fingers, and Julian jumped as locks audibly sprang open in the door. It pulled ajar on crooked hinges.

“Waiting for a door to unlock? Oh, Doctor,” Asra teased.

“It-  _ I had a key _ !”

Asra muttered, deviously, “I know. This doesn’t have one.”

“No- you- oh. Magic,” Julian murmured.

Asra drew near enough to whisper. “You’ll learn.”

Julian’s cheeks reddened. “I’ll try,” he said.

“You will. Now, come inside. Shall we eat, or just rest?”

Julian sighed heavily. “You’re hungry?”

Asra shook his head. “Not what I asked, if  _ I  _ was hungry. Ilya, think for yourself.”

Julian regarded him as though lost. After a moment of beginning as though he’d move his mouth, he came back.

“Bed.. you,” he chuckled.

Asra leaned into him, wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his face into his shoulder.

“Bed, you, sounds much better than food right now.”

Where his lips met the fabric of jacket, he began to work his way up into a slow nuzzle than lead him to bare and still damp neck. Nuzzling turned to teeth lightly pinching against skin.

“I could eat you right now.”

Julian shuddered. His arms moved reflexively, encircled Asra gently.

"Please."

"I'll give you the tour," Asra teased.

"Tour me to the place where I get you on one side and bed on the other.."

Asra sealed his lips against the swell of Adam's apple.

"Impatient.. we're working on that, aren't we?"

He dragged his hand down Julian's back, nails scuffing even through the fabric. The implication was there. He shivered for it.

"But.. I want you too," Asra noted, smiled. "And in that order.."

He took Julian's hand. "Come on, then."

Julian followed, nearly giddy. "Oh  _ yes _ ," he breathed.

Asra smiled broader, lips parted. He didn't usually rely on the validation of being desired, but Julian was a sort of authentic he'd come to appreciate since back then.

It was a small house with barely a division between living and sleeping area. The dying light split rainbows across the room. As one fell across Julian's face, Asra backed him up right to the point he felt Julian's legs stop, felt him sink down into it.

"That," Asra started, straddling his lap, "concludes the tour for now."

His lips landed at the corner of Julian's before fully sealing against them. Julian arched up into him, and Asra noted that the heat between his legs already had a shape to it.

Julian let his arms rest loosely around Asra's waist.

"Want you," he murmured, and Asra grinned against his lips.

"Do you now?" Asra asked, settling his hips against what he could feel the firm outline of.

Julian groaned, let his eyes flutter closed.

"Yes.. like you can't imagine."

"Ready to do everything I say?"

Julian nodded as Asra drew back to meet his eyes.

"Safeword?" Asra asked, hands resting on Julian's shoulder.

"Goat."

They laughed together, the mood broken in that moment.

"He'd be pretty angry about that."

"It makes it better," Asra quipped.

Julian nodded.

"Ilya, undress me," Asra said, gently.

"Of course."

Surgeon's hands were on him, touching far more than bedside manner would deem appropriate, but popping buttons with a swiftness and precision that their foibles years earlier would have found impossible.

The man Asra straddled was so different. He was different. He let the shirt drop from his shoulders as Julian pushed coat and shirt off in one motion. The cool evening desert air hit and his skin prickled.

"Keep going," Asra urged, eyes calm and warm.

Those same fingers skimmed down his hips and flirted with his waistband. They touched in under it just where his belly gave way to more sensitive skin, the traces of hair trending south from his navel.

"Ilya," he murmured.

Buttons sprang free, fighting the tension of material pulled tight by his own reaction to the warmth and contact.

The pants couldn't move until he did, so Julian eased him onto his back in a twisting motion. Asra let him lead with a grin, shifted, wiggled up the bed.

"I might like this view," he said, as Julian eased the trousers down his legs until he reached boot. Fingers slid each down and let them fall to the floor with twin thunks.

Asra exhaled softly at lips against the top of each foot, at the top of the arch.

"Ilya.. You know I've been in these-"

A little puff of air hit the thin skin, a huffing, soft noise. "Oh well," Julian said, shucked off his trousers in a quick motion. His lips followed up the turn of ankle.

"Did I say you could kiss me-" Asra chuckled as his calf was held in strong, sinewy hands.

"No."

Julian's lips hovered.

"Keep doing it," Asra laughed. "Your face.. No, keep going. Then you can get back up here, I want.. I want to touch you."

Julian smiled into the flat of his shin. His lips brushed there, tickled by the fine pale hairs as he moved up to the rolling bump of knee and then dipped around to inner thigh.

"Nhhow where.. Do you think you're going?" Asra asked, skin rising into bumps anew.

"You _ said _ keep going" Julian said, his good eye meeting Asra's. The other was hidden behind the current of hair. Asra pushed it back.

"Do," he murmured.

Julian nipped the inside of his thigh in an exceptionally bold move that had Asra shivering.

_ "Ilya _ , so… So _ feisty _ ," he commented.

"You're making me a little wild. You're teasing hard."

Asra beckoned. "Let me tease something else."

Julian moved up him like a dark wave.

"Now.. Let me undress you, hold still, Ilya."

He did, and Asra could feel the little tremors in his muscles as he unfastened the jacket. His neck bare, Asra leaned up to press wet kisses there, spread his fingers across the broad, pale shoulders above him. He skimmed his hands then down to pop shirt buttons and work inside to cup the firmness of ribs, work his lips in against collarbones.

"Planning to follow all the way down?"

Asra nipped. "Oh, don't you just wish?"

Julian bit his lip. "No surprise, is it?"

Asra scraped his teeth down the planes of chest exposed to him. "No, Ilya, not at all. No more than it is that I like when you tremble for me."

Speaking of it seemed to demand the reaction into reality.

"L-like that?"

Asra made a little  _ mm _ there as his lips sealed against a nipple, and Julian faltered in his breathing.

Asra's hands moved lower, but his lips remained. Nimble fingers unfastened pants and eased them down in tiny degrees, fleeting touch against Julian's hips with every centimeter of bare skin.

"Ilya, I'm going to touch you now," Asra purred into the cleft of his chest.

"Ohh-  _ please _ ," Julian said, unconsciously thrust his hips down and just short of where Asra's palm hovered.

He didn't make Julian wait, and cupped the aching length.

"Don't," Asra preempted to his urge to thrust.

Julian's hips twitched in halted action. "Asra-  _ please _ \- whatever I have to-"

"Trust me, let me take care of you, I'll get you," Asra soothed, let his thumb fall against the slit of cock and catch the slick drops of precum.

Julian moaned appreciatively.

"Ilya, you'll let me ride this, won't you?"

Julian made a vague, soft sound as Asra stroked him. His other hand was working Julian's pants the rest of the way down. He cursed low in this throat at the boots he'd neglected to unfasten.

"Oh, Ilya, now I have to stop touching you," Asra teased, moved both hands to unfasten each strap and ease the supple leather down. The feel of it in his hands, plus the frustrated little moan from Julian, had fire in his blood.

Julian assisted then in toeing off the boots, toes catching then also in the hems of his pants to shimmy from them.

Asra again cupped him, palmed against the length that extended beyond his fingers.

"Tell me what you need."

Julian's breath shuddered. "You. You, Asra."

"You have me. What are you going to do with me?"

Julian bit his lip, looked down to meet Asra's eyes. "Everything you said."

"You'll let me ride you, let me sink down on this until it's almost too much?"

He laughed. "But Ilya, what do  _ you _ want?"

"Oh, I want that too, but… mm. Your hands on my throat, right when I'm close.."

Asra let his eyes slip closed with a smile. "Oh. If that's all?"

"Maybe.. Asra, if I can… come inside you?"

Blush spread across Julian's cheeks as he spoke.

"Oh. I was hoping you would, sounds like.. I'll be able to give you everything you want."

Julian made a happy sound as Asra scooted back up.

"I'll miss the view, but, on your back," Asra guided, with a hand on his hip and the other moving in light strokes on his cock.

Julian fell into the mattress with a sigh, and Asra was above him quickly, hand still moving, but the other reaching between his own legs, fingers slick with magic.

"You'll let me enjoy myself before you fill me up?" Asra asked, grin devious.

Julian nodded, expression distant with pleasure. "Long as you like."

Asra stroked from base to tip. "Oh, it's longer than I'd ever imagined I'd like."

Julian barked a little laugh under him.

"Would I be in trouble to say I was surprised you took it so well?"

Asra drew near. "So much trouble.."

Julian shifted under him. "How much if I say I hope so?"

Asra nipped at his throat. "How much do you want?"

He groaned at his own fingers sinking into his ass.

Julian's eyes darkened to watch as he fucked into himself.

"Everything you'll give me."

Another finger slipped in, and Asra scissored, breath catching.

"I'll match."

Julian chuckled, let a hand fall to Asra's slim hip.

A smile slipped across his lips, and he took the hand from Julian's cock to pin his down.

"What were you saying about _ trouble _ ?" he asked, darkly.

Julian grinned and twined his fingers between Asra's.

The smile turned lighter. " _ You're _ trouble."

It was in a slow moment that drew a moan from his lips that Asra pulled his fingers back and guided Julian's cock to align.

"Asra... please," Julian whined.

"Shush," Asra said, as he eased the tip past the tight ring of muscle. He gasped, sighed with pleasure as he moved shallowly.

" _ Ilya _ ," he cried.

Julian sucked in sharply, tension traveling in a sharp jolt that had him gripping tightly at Asra's hand. His hips jumped, and Asra cried out.

He shifted down to capture Julian's lips, teeth catching and tugging. Julian arched under him, moaned into the sharp kiss and louder as Asra pulled back to pepper them down his jaw into neck. On the last kiss against his shoulder, Asra bit down, and Julian's voice split the wet sounds in the cool air.

" _ Asra _ ," he keened, loud, needy.

"Yes, Ilya?" Asra asked, cheeky despite his wavering tone as he sank down nearly all the way. He pinned Julian's shoulder to the bed as he shifted up, eased back down, deeper. Asra panted, to the soft little groans Julian made with each move.

"Everything," Julian begged.

"Almost- shh, Ilya, almost."

Another few rocks and Asra was settled lightly onto Julian's lap. His cheeks were red, and jaw slack.

"Ilya-  _ so _ -" he moaned, "so much- so good."

He shifted up, then settled heavily, hard, onto his cock.

Julian was loud with his cries for more.

" _ Hush _ , Ilya," Asra said, voice devilish, and clamped his hand over Julian's mouth.

"Tap if you need," he whispered.

Julian blinked, knit his brows as he bucked up.

"And  _ hold still _ ."

He stilled, closed his eyes for a moment.

At that, Asra moved his hips in quick strokes.

"Good…  _ good _ , oh, Ilya, it's so good," he praised gently in spite of the high tone his voice took on in ecstasy.

Julian's eyes shut tightly, moaned into Asra's palm.

Asra withdrew his hand. "Don't- oh- waswrong-  _ let me hear you _ ," he moaned.

Julian let loose a stumbling string of cries, pleading.

"Ilyaaaaaa-  _ wait _ ," he said, hand latching against his throat. Asra pushed index and thumb against the points of pulse, and Julian seized under him.

"Don't- cum," Asra urged, eyes squeezing shut.

He released the tension for moments before pushing back in, listening to the rasping sound of harshed breath.

Asra rode harder, faster, gapping the grasps enough, just enough that Julian stayed with him, eyes glassy. He gasped, heaving, at every reprieve.

Asra came with a yelp, cum painting Julian's chest, abdomen. He released the tension at his throat immediately.

" _ Cum in me _ ," Asra ordered, riding through the overstimulation of his own orgasm.

Julian choked a  _ yes _ , and Asra felt him buck, his fingers tighten. The little jumps he could feel inside of himself were evidence enough, had Julian's ecstatic countenance not shown him. Asra slowly came down, released Julian's hand. He lay against the broad, pale expanse of chest.

"Can I- ahh- can I hold you?" Julian asked, nearly having moved first.

Asra smiled against him. " _ Please _ \- Ilya, yes," he said, tugging a blanket from the rumpled pile.

Lanky, strong arms encircled him. Asra purred into him.

"So. Your place, huh?" Julian asked. "It's far out."

"It's good," Asra chuckled, "or else everyone would know exactly how much their  _ great magician _ was enjoying on the first night back, hmm?"

"Ah, thought maybe you'd want them to," Julian said, fond.

"Mm, I'd want them to know about  _ your _ enjoyment. Should never have covered up that pretty mouth."

Julian made a little sound, perhaps indignant. "You did, though!"

"It's not _ my _ fault you get so desperate when I do!"

"You know other ways to get me desperate."

Asra clung closer.

"I do now. Old habits.. I like the new ones better."

Julian stroked the smooth plane of back, pulled the blanket over them more evenly.

"Yeah- I- I like them too."

"Ilya?" Asra asked after a quiet moment.

"Hmm?" He asked, voice soft with drowsiness.

"Ilya.. I- mm." Asra propped himself into his elbows to meet his eyes as he spoke. Julian's hands slid down to frame his waist. "I- I love you."

Julian leaned up, pressed his lips to Asra's. It was slow, gentle, turning heated as Asra pushed him down into the bed. As they broke, Julian gazed up at him. "I love you too."

Asra's heart felt full in a way he'd not understood in a long time.

"I  _ love _ you," he murmured.

Julian's lips answered, again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings) or [tumblr](http://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
